We have hypothesized that an interaction between the renin-angiotensin system and fibrinolytic system could explain the beneficial effects of ACE inhibitors in reducing the incidence of myocardial infarction. The purpose of present study is to measure the effect of three commonly prescribed antihypertensive agents on fibrinolytic balance in hypertensive subjects who are at risk for increased PAI-1 antigen. The agents to be tested are the thiazide diuretic-hydrochlorthiazide, the ACE inhibitor-ramipril and the angiotensin receptor blocker-losartan.